


【Kelton Cases】Perche se m'odiavi

by A_Lenaxderla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lenaxderla/pseuds/A_Lenaxderla
Summary: Ervyn Kelton(厄尔文·凯尔顿)，工作在超国家机构“教会”中的编制外教会猎人。虽然本人不太愿意承认，但他和他的同行，确实是这个恶鬼魔兽横行的危险世界中难能可以依靠的安全对象。--------------------------------------------------以亲友夜安@NH3的OCErvyn Kelton为中心主角写的原著向同人生贺，悬疑推理向，无CP。难得尝试奇幻推理。2019年生贺，如你所见，就算到了2020年依旧没有写完。※注：因为原本角色的人设者就习惯于使用角色外文原名创作，因此本文作为原作同人，也保留原作者这一创作习惯。





	1. Chapter 1

当Kelton进到镇里的时候，只有一只皮箱，外带一个背包。

他没打算在这里待多久，毕竟教会的任务永远也不会穷尽。不过，还算良心的是，在执行前后两个任务之间会有个可选择休息与否的短短假期。

于是，他就选择了这个小镇。一个正位于上一个任务地点与下一个目标地点之间的小小城镇，一个由亲缘人情及迂腐民规约束的万千个普通小城镇之一。连名字都非常普通，Nyles，一个混进地图里都认不出来的大众名。

一般而言，这种普通小城，不管再经历多久的时间，也不会有什么变化。

也正因如此，Kelton完全没有预料到在这次休假中，竟然会出现意料之外的风波。

“Kelton兄弟，不好意思打扰了。我知道您现在在休假，但事出紧急，不知您是否有空余的时间，在下有个私人委托想拜托予您。”他才刚到Nyles镇的教会分会报到不久，便立刻有委托找上了他。

这让Kelton不由得皱起眉头来。毕竟，他来到Nyles镇的目的并不是赚钱，而是休假。

而且……您？

但找上门来下委托的，也不是随随便便什么人，Nyles镇教会分会特派执行部执行部长，Eloise Langnas。

虽然知道对方没有任何敌意，但Eloise的出现还是让Kelton产生了警觉。毕竟，一个需要让教会编外猎人来执行的工作？怎么想都不太简单。

但Kelton还是让自己看上去尽量客气。“您讲。”

看到Kelton暂且算是答应了，Elosie整个人都可称得上是垮了下来，仿佛突然被卸去某种长期以来背负着的负担一般，一下子半瘫倒在了Kelton对面的椅子上。

“这太好了。”Elosie说，不知不觉间，她的眼睛里已盈上了泪水。

这让Kelton有些惊讶。他并不喜欢以貌取人，但是Elosie……不论是她端正的方脸，还是她规地细细扎起的头发，还是饱经风霜的脸上从左眼上横贯而过的狰狞瘢痕，加上锋利细眉下那一双坚毅而锐利的眼睛。不论此人的实际性格如何，在初次见到的时候，总是会让人轻而易举地做出这是一位狠角色的判断。

有什么事能让这样一位角色如此崩溃？Kelton越想越觉得不太妙，甚至开始有点后悔自己之前给出的那个模棱两可的答案。

他应该更加果断拒绝的。Kelton闷闷不乐的想。

没有察觉到Kelton复杂的心情，Elosie倒是很积极地开始叙说自己的事。

“Kelton兄弟，我知道您是初次来到我们小镇，所以对我们小镇的实际情况并不了解。但是，恕我冒昧，我想问一下，您来到小镇后，是否有听说过，我们镇教会前不久刚有一位猎人因公去世的传闻？”

这个开头倒是让Kelton有些惊讶。但也正是因为Elosie的提起，他才慢慢地回忆起了与之有关的信息。

那是Kelton刚来到小镇的时候。因为对小镇的建筑分布不甚熟悉，手上也没有与小镇有关的地图，因此，他随意地选择了路边某个酒馆，以方便向还算靠谱的当地人询问前往教会的路。

“宁……你是教会的猎人？”吧台边一个农民打扮的人主动向Kelton搭话，“窝……我认出了……了你的衣服了，就……就和教会那些家伙一样。”只是他口齿不清，谁叫他大白天就开始喝酒。

“是的。”Kelton答道，“所以我可以怎样找到这里的教会？”

“你别管那个酒鬼。”旁边一位正在收拾桌子的胖女仆插话道，“出了店后往右直走，第二个路口左拐，然后你就可以看到教会的屋顶了，再往屋顶的方向走就是，还是很好认的。”

Kelton向她道了谢，刚想付给她一些小费，但胖女仆只是耸耸肩，一边说着“助人为乐”，一边坚定地拒绝了Kelton刚拿出的零钱。

就是在这个时候，从吧台边的牌桌上悠悠地传来了一句话。

“这人倒是像Darrell那小子。”一个粗厚的声音说道，然后他大声地叫出了他的牌。“可惜前段时间死了，真可惜了，他是个好小子。”

“嗳，可不是。”那人的对手也发言了，“前几天我们不是还去了他的葬礼么，幸好教会给他打理了样子，不然啊，根据其他人说的，在镇子附近林地里刚发现他的时候，不但肚子都被怪兽捅破了，连脸都被刮花了。如果这个样子被未婚妻看到，那么那姑娘是该多阴影啊。”

“是啊是啊，果然当教会的猎人就是风险大啊，虽然得钱多，但我觉得还是命比较重要吧。我穷是穷了点，但命都没了，钱也没处花。”刚开始发言的牌佬心有戚戚地接话道。

这在当时，Kelton只将这个当做一则普通的本地信息：在该地，前不久有一名教会猎人因某种怪兽死亡。

教会的猎人是一个高风险职业，每年都有大批人死在工作的路上。但是同时也因为报酬和福利极高，因此，尽管时时刻刻都有失去性命的风险，但还是有人前赴后继，所以教会也从来不用担忧无人从事这一工作。

猎人在工作中因公死亡是一个很常见的状况，所以一开始Kelton也不觉有什么问题。但是现在根据Elosie的语气，似乎这背后似乎有什么疑难？

“Darrell兄弟？”Kelton试探性地发问。他心里有八九成的把握Elosie所说的，和自己所想起的是同一件事，毕竟这样的小镇，很难有什么意外。但以防万一。他还是决定先确认一下。“我是刚到小镇时候听到的。”

“是。”果不其然，Elosie肯定了Kelton的推测。“因为这个小镇，平时也很难得碰上什么棘手的事，别说是魔物或恶魔，就算是普通的怪物，也很难遇到几个。所以，这个镇子还算和平安全，只要猎人们稍微训练有素，出任务时候好好地拿上自己的装备，就能确保自己安全无虞。也因此，那些传闻中所称的教会猎人平均死亡率，在这里简直就是天方夜谭。但同时，也正是因为如此，突然间有一位教会猎人因公去世，才显得那么轰动且匪夷所思。”

“您说的没错。”Kelton点头，渐渐地开始有点明白，为何Elosie对这件事这么上心了。

“但只是这样的话，还不是我如此挂心的理由。”可是Elosie的话锋又是突然一转。“实际上，不瞒您说，死者Darrell，是我的弟弟。”

“您说什么？”Kelton感觉自己的身体不由自主地坐直了。

这算是什么事？Kelton原本只是单纯的以为，这会是什么消灭力所不敌怪物的委托，一如往常，虽然可能棘手，但也算是简单单纯。但现在……

他看着Elosie崩溃的脸，觉得自己真的是答应了什么，真正棘手的委托。

“我怀疑我弟弟Darrell是被人谋杀的！”Elosie突然失声，然后再也控制不住自己的情绪，伏在桌子上嚎啕大哭了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **※译名表**  
>  ○人名
> 
>   * Ervyn Kelton-厄尔文·凯尔顿，主角，教会编制外猎人
>   * Eloise Langnas-埃勒维兹·朗纳，Nyles教会分会特派执行部执行部长
>   * Darrell-达雷尔
> 

> 
> ○地名
> 
>   * Nyles-尼莱斯镇
> 



	2. Chapter 2

其实Darrell并不是Elosie的亲生弟弟。

这是Kelton在一阵好言劝说后，终于有稍微恢复情绪的Elosie一边抽噎着，一边断断续续地说的。

“我……我是被送进福利院后，才见到他的。”Elosie说，“我那时候，父母被……被魔兽袭击，双双身亡，无依无靠的我，被……被教会送进了福利院，然后就认识了感觉和我很像的Darrell。”

“您知道吗，我母……母亲死的时候，她正怀着身孕，所以后来我就，曾……曾想过，假如我们家没……没有遇到这事，我是不是会有个弟弟。”她说着抹了一把眼睛，“感谢神，我得到了Darrell，他就是我真正的家人……”

“现在我知道了。”Kelton还是忍不住打断了她的话。“Elosie姐妹，我很理解您的痛苦。”Kelton尽力地表现出自己的真诚，“不过，我认为我们彼此已经因您弟弟的不幸遭遇而相互熟悉了，所以您已大可不必使用敬语。况且，您还是本地教会分会的执行部长，我仅是一名编外人员，不论从哪个角度来看，您都不必对我使用敬语。”

“您……你说得对。”Elosie看上去有些发愣，“抱歉，活在这个几乎可称得上是半与世隔绝的镇里，让人真的很难对什么权力等级有什么直观的感想。”

“没事，我理解。”Kelton说道。

“是吧？你看，特别这个镇上的教会，虽然说是什么教会分会，除去特派执行部以及来参加教会工事的当地信众外，主要也就是由一个主理牧师，五个执事而已。毕竟，特派执行部就是教会专设来猎杀魔物的，直属圣务院，不归Nyles镇教会管理，真正设立特派执行部分部的，最低等级圣务机构是教区。所以，虽然我是Nyles镇的特派执行部执行部长，但也就空有一个名号，比起真正的执行部长，实际上就指是一个教区的特派执行队队长。”

“Nyles镇规模不大，这么设置也算是合情合理……”

“不仅规模不大，人手在实际上也不足。”Elosie摇了摇头，“你也许能看出来，我也不是本地人，我和我弟弟实际上都是教区从他城调派过来的。这是因为，从前几年开始，Nyles镇附近便开始出现魔物波动，为了解决这一问题，在考虑到Nyles镇过于远离教区中心特派执行部可辐射范围后，就临时组了一个特派执行队，前往Nyles镇处理这个麻烦。只是没想到，一来就是好多年。”

“不是本地人？所有的Nyles猎人都是这样的吗？”

“以前是，但现在不是。”Elosie的情绪似乎恢复了，说话也恢复了原先的干练。“刚来的时候，的确所有人都是外地的，因为本地此前并没有人去当猎人。但我们到来后，可能是看到猎人的确也是有些实际上的好处，于是，住在镇子西南角上大树边的那一户人家，两年前因意外家道中落后，他们的次子便报名加入了猎人。我猜，之后教会可能会把他调回来吧，不过那也是之后的事了，他现在还在最近的总教区进行猎人训练呢。”

Kelton对Elosie点了点头。“我对本地的教会情况大致是了解了。”Kelton说道，“但是您为什么会认为，Darrell兄弟是被人谋杀的呢？毕竟大家都已经知道，凶手是Nyles镇附近的某种怪物，并且遗体的鉴定结果应该对此没有疑议，否则就也不是现在这样的情况了。”

“我的理由很充分！”Elosie猛地一锤桌子。这一锤因为过于用力，还差点把桌上的水杯掀翻。 

“一开始我也以为单纯的是意外！”Elosie怒气冲冲的说，“毕竟被人通知‘你弟在镇外被人发现尸体，被怪物搞死了’，怎么想我弟都是遇到了作为一个教会猎人，很大概率会出现的结局吧？所以我就怀着这样的心去了，可是，让我没有想到的是，实际上并不是！”

“那您是怎么知道不是的呢？”Kelton循循善诱。

“那当然是身上的装备不对啊！”说到情绪激动处，Elosie无法控制自己手的颤抖，于是选择抄起手边的水杯，猛地喝了口水。“Kelton兄弟，你也是一个猎人，所以你肯定知道，作为一个猎人，在出任务时候，不管将要面对的是什么怪物，肯定都是要全副武装的！并且，越合适的装备越好！总而言之，就是，准备永远都是不嫌多的。”

“是这样，没错。”Kelton赞同道。

“所以啊，我在被人带到我弟的尸体前的时候，我整个人都懵了。因为他身上穿的，并不是猎人的工作服，而只是教会派发的日常便服！甚至连最基础的武器都没带。于是，我马上就对通知我的人说，兄弟，您搞错了，Darrell并不是因公去世，只是普通的日常事故。”

说到这里，Elosie说到这里，突然顿了一下。

“我说这个没有别的意思。”Elosie想了想，认为自己最好还是解释解释。“不管Darrell是因公去世，还是遭遇了意外事故，对我而言都非常的伤心和难过。但是不管再怎么伤心难过，事实就是事实，不会变化。”Elosie说。

“这对我来说很重要。”她又特别补充道。

“理解。”Kelton点头。

“对，如果不是这样的话，我还不知道我弟弟的死亡背后竟然另有隐情！当然，普通信众对教会运作和规则不太了解，这也是可以理解的，我并没有责怪他的意思，但是他接下来说的一句，瞬间让我警觉。因为，他那时候只是同情地看着我，说了这样的一句话——”

“‘我很能理解您的痛苦，可是，在发现他的时候，他身上的确是带着任务令的。’”

这倒是个充足的理由。

一般情况下，教会猎人在出任务时，大多数时候都会携带一份任务令，而这个任务令，多数都是由特派执行部下的执行分室派发。执行分室直属于特派执行部，专门负责审核、评估以及调遣特派执行部中的人力资源，堪称特派执行部的核心。教会猎人所领取、或者受到指派的所有任务，都无一不被执行分室调查、评估情况过。

可执行分室不仅调查、评估。他们还会将所有细节情况都详细地罗列进某个档案里，最后在首页附上一张带有时间、地点、概述、任务评级记录以及一些可填写信息的空白栏的纸张。这张纸被称为“任务令”，每一个领取了任务的猎人，在领取了信息档案袋后，都要填写这一份纸张，然后在往后执行任务时带在身上。

这虽然不是硬性规定，但因为及其实在，所以几乎所有猎人都在好好遵循。毕竟，这张任务令在某种程度上等同于特许通行证，只要是持有相关任务令，在前往任何与任务有关地方的时候，由于教会的权威，大体上都可通行无阻，对行动十分便利。

对于一位执行任务的猎人，岂有不带的道理。

“的确，既然带着任务令，那么，先不提实际情况，单就表面上展示出来的信息而言，这的确很能说明那个人在执行任务。”Kelton沉思。“但实际上也是，如果真的是在执行任务的话，但凡是对自己的性命有一点点珍惜，那就不可能完全不着任何狩猎用装，更何况连最基础的武器都不带。可是，这两种情况竟然同时在一位死者身上出现，的确非常不合道理，也的非常可疑。”

听到Kelton的话，Elosie的眼睛瞬间就亮起了光，仿佛看到了什么希望。“所以……Kelton兄弟，也人为我弟弟是被人谋杀的了？”

“要下结论还为时尚早。”Kelton说着，站起了身。“我现在已经大体了解了您的诉求了，对您和您弟弟的情况也有了初步了解。这个任务虽然棘手，但我既然接了，那就要完成。所以，接下来，您是否可以带我在教会到处逛逛，再介绍一下教会以及其他有关圣职人员的情况？这将对解决事情有极大的帮助，在下不胜感激。”

“没问题。”Elosie很爽快地答应了，“毕竟是我有求于你，做这些是应该的。而且我听说你在休假，明明是休假，但你还是愿意听我这种人的絮絮叨叨，并还要帮我解决遇到的困境，我已经不知道要怎么感谢好了，我能为你做一点事是一点，不要紧，您请吧。”

Elosie说着，也站了起来，朝着房间门口对Kelton做了个“请”的手势。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **※译名表**  
>  ○人名
> 
>   * Ervyn Kelton-厄尔文·凯尔顿，主角，教会编制外猎人
>   * Eloise Langnas-埃勒维兹·朗纳，教会猎人，Nyles教会分会特派执行部执行部长
>   * Darrell-达雷尔，已故教会猎人
> 

> 
> ○地名
> 
>   * Nyles-尼莱斯镇
> 



	3. Chapter 3

说一句实话，Nyles教会的模样，在Kelton刚到Nyles镇教会时，只看过些地方。

具体说来，那个时候仅仅是看过了主殿和办公区，这还是由于Kelton报到时正好顺路。但是现在，因为有了专人带领，对教会的了解程度也与此前截然不同了起来。

“这是Darrell居住的地方。”Elosie轻声说道，抬手便推开了手边的房门。门并没有上锁，不过，在短时间内，Kelton也不觉得，在Nyles镇里还有哪些人会特地去打开这个房间。

大概基本上只有Elosie吧。Kelton心想。

但这也不是没有依据。毕竟，虽然Kelton早已知晓这间房子的主人已经去世，但它看上去并不像没有住人。正与之相反，不论是干净的地面，还是井井有条的室内布置，它都展现出了一种仍有人居住的样貌，甚至窗边桌子上的花瓶里，还插着一小束花瓣丰美、枝叶细嫩的花束。

这让Kelton不禁想到了他那些曾经与之同居一室的室友。那些人，或是工作繁忙，或是生活懒散，总之，除了清楚地知道自己不爱打扫而努力不去制造垃圾外，就不再为室内空间的干净度做出什么贡献。

Kelton走进Darrell生前的屋子，四下打量了一圈后，终于忍不住，从房中剑架上取下一把保养良好的猎人双手剑，拿在手中端详了起来。

“看上去不像没有人居住的样子，是您每天都来打扫吗？”Kelton问。

“是的。”Elosie说。然后她一挥手，冲着Kelton摆了摆。“你也不用以敬语称呼我了，这没有任何意义，还是直接叫Elosie吧。就算我真的是Nyles教会的特派执行部最高负责人，哪又怎样?这个倒霉职位，它的存在只是无时不刻地都在醒着我，弟弟已经不在了的事实。”

听到Elosie的话又渐渐变得哽咽，Kelton当即决定这种话题还是少说为妙。于是，他就换了个话题，开始赞美起刚刚吸引了他的，Darrell生前所用的剑。

“啊，是她们吗，的确是这样。”Elosie的情绪果然明显地恢复了。“像所有教会猎人一样，Darrell也是很爱惜他的武器，他甚至还给他的爱剑起了名字。比如你手上拿的那把叫‘林中仙女’，你左手边那把是‘山谷百合’。我以前一直开玩笑地说，他爱自己的武器，都要爱到魔化了。不过，武器对猎人来说的确就是这么重要，堪比自己的生命。毕竟，没有了武器的保护，生命就没有任何保障。”

“对，出任务的猎人不会不带武器。”Kelton一边说着一边将手上的剑放回剑架。“除非他认为他并不在进行任务。至于身上带着任务令这件事……据我所知，很多猎人都会习惯于携带，即使他们不在进行任务。一来，这的确是一种轻微的特权，但这一般就前往城市中出任务、或是前往某个机关要地的情况；二来，这也是一个身份证明，特别是只身前往荒野或无人区时，携带这样一份证明更方便后来人在你意外身亡后确认你的身份。”

说到这里，Kelton顿了一下。“但，于情理而言，人也不会特地手无寸铁地跑去危险的地方。”Kelton低声道，“是对小镇周边了解不够吗？在明知小镇周边有魔物的前提下还去怪物出没地点，而并不是避开？又或是……任务档案中的信息不够准确，又有哪些猎人，会从任务档案中明知某地有怪物，出没还不带武器地前去？前去的地方，又是任务令上任务中明说会有目标出没的地方吗？”

Elosie的动作也顿住了。

“Kelton兄弟，你知道你刚刚说了些什么吗？”Elosie说话的语调带了点颤抖。“这已经是比较严重的指控了，你是怎么想的？是觉得教会发布的任务令，其中含有虚假成分？还是觉得他是先被人引到怪物出没地点，等到他死后才将对应的任务令放到他身上，伪装成任务出事的样子？但不管你怎么认为，都是对教会提出的严重指控。”

“我什么也没说。”Kelton看着Elosie的眼睛，平静地说道。

Elosie当即瞪大了双眼，立即合上了嘴巴。

非常明显，Kelton推测Elosie其实心底已经有了点指向。

但是他没有直接戳穿，只是转而打量起附近的书架。很让人惊奇，是喜爱读书的教会猎人。要知道，大量的教会猎人都是莽夫粗人出身，喜欢读书学习的虽然也不少，但是在整个教会猎人群里，绝不是多数。

“我们教会猎人只讲求事实。”Kelton一边说着，一边扫视书架，然后他注意到了书架中层醒目的位置上有一张迷你画像。画像只比Kelton的手掌大上一些，细细地被装裱进了一个精致画框中，其上画的是一个褐色头发的阳光硬朗男子，以及倚靠着他的内向少女。

Kelton认为少女是内向，是因为她看上去的确给人以这种感觉。不管是少女抱着男子胳膊的动作，还是她下意识地后缩的姿势，再加上少女略微下垂的眼角，更加加深了Kelton对这个少女内向的印象。

当然，也可能是画师的原因。Kelton推测画像中的男子便是Darrell本人，然后旁边的少女便是传言中他的那位未婚妻。

“所以，Darrell兄弟因公去世的定论是谁下的？我们怎么能确定，他出事地点就是任务令上写明的目标地点？”Kelton又把注意力转到了Darrell的书桌上。

Darrell书桌上东西不多，一些书和几本信笺，还有一张写了一半的信件。

Kelton扫了一眼，发现信件是写给未婚妻的，因为上面提到了“一个月后我们的婚礼”，顺便他还知道了Darrell未婚妻的名字。Florence，Darrell叫她Flora。

“是镇长带人来查看了现场后确定的，然后才派人来教会通知我，这个之前我有提到了。最后，我和另一位新来Nyles不久的教会猎人Purcell一同前往了现场，这个之前我没有提到，但这个对Nyles和教区的教会猎人而言，也算是个比较严重的事件，所以大家都觉得还是所有的教会猎人都在场比较好。”Elosie答道。

“顺带一提，在Darrell去世之前，Nyles镇的教会猎人也就只有我、Darrell和Purcell三人而已。实际上不需要那么多人，Nyles镇并没有什么值得大动人力的东西存在，以往只需要我和我弟弟两人留守就足够了。只是，我弟弟因和一个本地姑娘相爱了，于是决定退伍结婚，所以，在写给教区的退伍申请通过后，教区就派来了另一位教会猎人接替Darrell的工作，也就是Purcell。”

“等到我和Purcell赶到现场，Darrell的尸体已经被蒙上了白布，且镇长已经派人到教区教会总部去请人。所以，我们虽然是特派执行部的教会猎人，但是既然这件事的严重性已经上升到教区等级，那我们实际上作为区区特派执行队的成员，也没有任何权限去接触Darrell的尸体，只能听人告知我我弟弟身上带有任务令。之前我也说过，来通知我的人，和告知我在我弟弟身上有任务令的人都是同一个，是镇上铁匠铺‘战锤少女’的主人，铁匠Rodolfo。据说他就是最早发现Darrell尸体的人，说是早上去森林里打猎时候碰到的，然后他就立刻跑回来通知了镇长。”

Kelton点了点头。“那任务令内容呢？档案袋还在吗？”

听到这句话，Elosie只是露出了遗憾的表情。“我也就在尸体发现现场时看了两眼任务令，那时候主要花时间在了确认真伪上。那的确是真货，上面写的东西你应该也知道，就是任务单号编码、书面的委任状模板以及猎人的签名，没有更多东西了。不久之后教区总部的人就到了，然后就把任务令和任务档案回收带回了教区总部，我也没有看到过具体的任务档案。”

“明白了，我只是确认一下，毕竟你我都知道这是常规流程。”Kelton说道。他已经看完了房间里的东西——虽然这么说，但Darrell房间里也并没有什么特别的东西，就只是一个普通单身男子的房间会有的那些，很快就可以看完。

“我也清楚这个……”Elosie喃喃地说，“只是……虽然知道是常规流程，但是说不上来的，就是觉得非常遗憾。大概是弟弟去世的刺激，这个回收任务令和任务档案的流程，就算看起来去非常合规，可是它总是能让我产生某些不应该去想的阴谋论，就像……就像有谁要掩盖什么一样……”

“Elosie姐妹，打住。”原本一直都在静静地听着的Kelton，突然出声打断了Elosie的话。

Elosie这才仿佛梦如初醒版眨了眨眼。

“我们都知道你的忧虑，但是，有的话你还是不应这么就说出来。虽然我知道你信任我，但是，依旧是……以防万一，不是吗？”Kelton轻声道。

“你说的是。”Elosie做了个深呼吸，立刻恢复了Kelton刚开始见到她时候那个特派执行部地区负责人的样子。“我不会再那样了。”

“所以……Elosie姐妹，你现在还坚信教会的信条吗？”Kelton语调一转，又随口问道。

听到Kelton的话，Elosie立刻皱起了眉头。

“你刚刚还跟我说不要随便说话！”Elosie抗议道。

但Kelton并没有被Elosie的抗议影响，只是自顾自地说了下去。“当一个人在遭遇人生危机，又或是正经历绝望的困境时，那就是他内心最脆弱的时候，这个时候，他们的信仰也最容易产生动摇。”

“这是一般人会遭受到的事，但是我们就不会了吗？我们是谁？我们是特派执行部的教会猎人，教会用之对抗黑暗的先锋，神恩降临的先遣者，我们总是第一时间被调到神的万民之前，直面黑暗，替他们阻挡住魔鬼的入侵。普通人将希望寄托在神，寄托在教会，寄托在我们的身上，但是我们呢？我们又能从哪里抵抗来自魔鬼直接的侵袭？”Kelton说到这里，稍微停顿了一下，似是要给Elosie些思考的时间。

“如果是修会部的话，可能他们就会要你坚定信心，将其视为神的考验，会认为这时候你更需要信理的引导。”Kelton继续道。“这些东西，其实我们都知道是表面上的漂亮话，况且，堂堂特派执行部，又何必去听作为我们平行部门的修会部的啰嗦指点？但可怕的是，他们又说得及其正确。教会猎人，虽然就表面文字来看，我们仅仅是个‘猎人’，但就本质而言，我们其实是个士兵。而士兵又依靠什么来成就自己？所需是服从，将自己的心交给些什么东西，以保证自己能心无旁骛地去面对一切。”

“这才是我提出这些话的所在，Elosie姐妹。我们都是长期被作为一名士兵培养起来的，我们自一开始走上这条路，就很难再回头了，我们比任何人都清楚这一点。我也曾经历过重要家人因故去世的境况，只是那时候是猎人们没来得及将其救出，和你的情况还是不太具有相似性。”

“在此之前，弟弟可能是你人生中最重要的事物，现在你心中的这个事物缺失了，才让你对一切疑虑万千，对一切都感到动摇。我不敢说完全理解你的心情，但是，事物总是一直在向前发展的，就算不去管自身的情况给事业造成了多大的影响，就只是对自身而言，也非常不利于自己的生存发展。”

说到这里，Kelton叹了口气。

“这就是我最后同意接这个委托的理由，Elosie姐妹。不可否认，我一开始以为只是要让我替当地教会铲除在周边肆虐的什么魔物，但是，请原谅我，在Nyles这样的地方又可能会遇到什么样棘手的东西呢？但是现在，我改变了想法。现在看来，这已经不是简单的清扫工作了，可这就是我接下这个工作的理由，没有什么特别的原因，只是感觉没法就这么拂袖而去。”

Elosie若有所思地点了点头。

“‘让他们以极大的忍耐承担他们的弱点，无论是肉体的或是心灵的；让他们在服从上比高下。不让任何人追寻他自己有利的，而是对别人有利的。’感谢Kelton兄弟，我想，我今天可能初次理解了这点。”

“我对此感到很高兴，Elosie姐妹。”Kelton说道。他总算是微微露出了他今天的第一个笑脸，这让他那戴着单边眼罩、终日布满阴云的脸看上去不那么凶恶了。“‘你不可为恶所胜，反要以善胜恶’，姐妹，我能感觉到，其实你已经对你弟弟的遭遇心底有数。但不要自己伸冤，以防意气用事，最后遭到报应。但你可尽可能地讲给我，虽我不是神使，但尽我所能，也希望正义能得到伸张。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **※译名表**  
>  ○人名
> 
>   * Ervyn Kelton-厄尔文·凯尔顿，主角，教会编制外猎人
>   * Eloise Langnas-埃勒维兹·朗纳，教会猎人Nyles教会分会特派执行部执行部长
>   * Darrell-达雷尔，已故教会猎人
>   * Florence-弗洛伦丝，Darrell的未婚妻
>   * Flora-弗洛拉（Florence的昵称）
>   * Purcell-珀塞尔，Nyles教会新到任教会猎人
>   * Rodolfo-鲁道夫，铁匠铺“战锤少女”的铁匠
> 

> 
> ○地名
> 
>   * Nyles-尼莱斯镇
> 



	4. Chapter 4

“唷，你是新来的那个猎人吗？”

Kelton刚走进“战锤少女”大门，隔着好远，他就听到了从内室传来的洪亮吼声。

“是的，请问是……Rodolfo先生吗？”Kelton谨慎地选着措辞。

只听内室又传来一阵洪亮的笑声，一会后，便有个矮壮的男子从内室走了出来，一边走还一边往胸前挂的围裙上擦手。Kelton怀疑他便是这里的主人Rodolfo。

“叫我Rodo就行，也有叫Rodo叔叔的，随你喜欢。”铁匠乐呵呵地说，“你刚到镇里时候我就在酒馆边上看到你了，你不是来长住的？我看到你没带什么东西。那时候我正和杂货店的那娘们讨价还价，你可能没注意到我，我就在房子的阴影里呢。趁她不在这里，我要偷偷抱怨一件事：她真的很抠门。”

“对，只是小住上几天。”Kelton答道，“所以，我只带了一只皮箱，和一个背包，以轻装出行。”

铁匠听到他的话，挑了挑眉。“不是吧，还有其他的吗？”

“其他的？”Kelton愣了一下。“我真的就只带这么多，毕竟也不是长期旅行。”

但铁匠只是大力摇了摇头，不住地晃着一根布满伤疤的粗短手指，发出“啧啧”的声音。“嗨，年轻人，你不用不好意思，我可是看到你挂着一身武器呢。剑啊枪啊之类的，你怎么都不提。难道是觉得太廉价了，不好意思？嗳，如果是这样的话，那你可大不必担心，因为，凭着我Rodo叔叔那犀利的眼看啊……那都是超好的东西嘞。”

“啊，您是说那些……”Kelton似乎总算听懂了。“不是的，Rodo大叔。您是误会了，实际上，我从没有把我的武器们当做是物品来看待。”Kelton开口道。难得地，他露出了及其严肃认真的神色。“他们就是我的生命，是我的一部分，因此，我从没有把他们算进行李中。”

说到这里，Kelton突然就停了下来，想了想，又补充了一句：“毕竟，他们就是我。”

Kelton的话让Rodolfo忍不住大笑出声。

“哈哈哈，真是有趣的年轻人，我已经很久没有遇到过会如此发言的家伙了！”Rodolfo一边笑着，一边用力拍着自己的肚皮，把它拍得震天响。“我明白了，明白了。那么，这个武器人小伙，既然这样，你就来回答我一个问题吧：你是来买东西的，还是来修东西的？”

“实际上，我是来问东西的。”Kelton答道。

“嚯，问东西的，问东西的。”Rodolfo听到Kelton的回答，若有所思地搓了搓下巴。Rodolfo手掌上的厚茧与粗糙的面部表皮相互摩擦，发出了清晰可闻的沙沙声。

“真难得，会有人找我问问题。在这之前，除了我外孙女找过我，或是一些镇上必要公务外，我还没有被人问过问题呢。而且我没什么文化，还不一定能答好。”虽然嘴里的话是这么说，可Rodolfo的表情看上去分明是跃跃欲试。

于是Kelton便开口道：“不要紧，我想问的您一定能答上。因为，我想知道的是，最近Nyles镇附近所出现怪兽的具体出没地点。”

听到Kelton的问话，Rodolfo脸上的笑便僵了起来，而室内的气氛也仿佛瞬间凝固。

“这位猎人……”铁匠呲着牙，道：“您也是来猎那个怪物的？但关于这个，我不能告诉你。”

“为什么？”Kelton问道。他的语气平静，听上去甚至不像一个问句。

铁匠挠了挠脑袋。“因为什么？还不是因为太危险了？看你这样，是打算一个人去的吧？之前镇上那个猎魔一把好手的小子，都栽在那东西手上了。你看上去也像他一样是一个人，连身高、身形都差不多，他一个去了，就栽了，你一个去，也得栽。”铁匠一边说着，一边拉下了臭脸。

“不行不行，我就是见不得一个个好小子都这么去送死了，白白浪费了大好年华，除非你多带一个人，否则我不说！还有，教会难道就只允许一个人前去吗？为什么你们一个二个死脑筋的就只要一个人自己去！”

就只是这个原因？Kelton一时不知道该笑一笑，还是该怎么样。

“我不是去打算送死的。”Kelton解释道，虽然似乎这么解释没什么意义。“我是工作于教省总教区的教会猎人，虽然任职地点不代表什么，但蒙恩于此，我也经历过各种相当险峻的情况，因此，面对各种突发危机，我还是有些经验。教区总部听闻Nyles镇的事故后，也表现了相当的关注，毕竟，没有什么比恶魔在人间肆虐还更让人不安的事了。”

听着Kelton的话，Rodolfo不住地用力点头，还发出了“嗯嗯”的声音，表示有认真在听。

“这也是我来的原因。出于对Nyles镇上民众安危的考虑，教会认为有必要认真调查此事，为了不让更多人因此受害，酿成更多的悲剧。因此，希望您配合一下我们的工作。”

完全是官方风格的说辞，听上去Kelton仿佛就是教区总部派来的特遣执行官。但Kelton既不在执行教会发布的任务，他的行为动机也和这个教区没什么直接联系。

尽管如此，也不是全然没有联系。Nyles镇的事故的确引起了教区总部的关注，毕竟Elosie正是他们分派到Nyles镇的Nyles镇教会特派执行部部长。也正是因为这位部长的关注，Kelton才会来到这里。

这些话并不算是谎言。

“我懂了，这是应该全力配合的。”铁匠这回挠了挠下巴。“但其实，您也不用问我来着，不是都说任务令上会写任务地点吗？您按上面的去就行了呀，完全不用来问。”

铁匠的语气，听上去全然是实用主义者会发出的困惑，Kelton很理解铁匠为何会这么想，但是——如果Kelton有任务令的话，还至于要来到这里探听消息吗？

“只是教会的调查流程。”Kelton却立即答道，没有迟疑，眼睛甚至眨也没眨。“我们需要核实一遍当事人的说辞，以和我们手中掌握的信息进行对比，好掌握更全面的信息，再顺便……看看有没有人在主的凝视下，依旧违逆事实说着谎。希望您能理解我们的工作。”

“好嘛好嘛。”Rodolfo立刻就相信了Kelton的说辞。

看来这个教区的教会总部也是拘于规章流程的那一类。Kelton想道，否则教区里的人，对这些明显是死抠规章流程的行为，也不会表现出如此的见怪不怪。

“其实，说来也是有点可怕的。”铁匠悻悻道，“因为，那个地方距离Nyles镇真的不算远。以往出现怪物的时候，那些怪物出没地点常常都是一两里外的林子里啊，或者是附近山上的某些矿坑。但是，这次，唯独这次，竟然是出现在镇子北门出口往西大概五六百米外的溪上小桥边的！我那时候啊，还想从过小桥那边过到林子里去，但我还没来得及靠近，就看到一个面目模糊、肚子开了个大洞的年轻小伙躺在那了！吓得我啊，差点就尿裤子了！后来我才想到，我是个铁匠啊！怕什么怕！于是斗胆过去看了看，才发现是Darrell那个好小伙。真可惜啊，太可惜了，明明他都要结婚了。”

Kelton并不只是随意听听，他在Rodolfo开口之时起，就从大衣口袋中掏了一本旧笔记本和一支自来水笔了。并用着自来水笔，往小本子上认真地做着Rodolfo口述记录，看上去俨然是一位正规的特遣执行官。

“结婚？”Kelton重复了一遍，但视线没离开手里的笔记本。他在“结婚”一词上画了一个圈。

“我在刚进镇的时候，就一直听到有人在提这件事。”Kelton说，“大家都在为他的死去感到惋惜，并对那位我素未谋面的未婚妻表示了极大的同情……”

“对，没错！”Rodolfo大声道，“有谁不会感到可惜呢？那么好的小伙！那么甜的姑娘！简直天造地设的一对！这件事都不知道对那可怜的姑娘打击有多大！而且都不懂会不会对她以后的再结婚产生什么影响了，至少在这个镇上肯定是不太容易了。可怕，太可怕了……”

“未婚妻是本地人？”Kelton问。

“啊，是，一个叫Florence的姑娘，啧啧，名字和人都像花一样。家就住小镇东南角那边，门口花园有个白色椅子，附近就是‘莎特妈妈的缝纫店’，过去就可以看到，还挺好认的。”铁匠说。

“家里情况如何？”

“父母和一个哥哥，以及一个弟弟，还有个躺床上的祖父，要到天上了的那种。”

“听上去……可能生活比较拮据？”Kelton顺口问。

铁匠又挠了挠脑袋。“可能吧。但您也看到了，我们这个小镇本来也比较穷，镇内自己生活还行，但是和外边完全没得比……我也是出去过的，所以知道情况。所以，还得看所谓的穷是什么情况，普通的生活是完全没问题的，但是如果出到外边，那就是比较拮据。”

Kelton感觉这里有点信息。

“出到外边？”Kelton又顺着对方的话重复了一遍。

“就是，比如说读书啊，做生意什么的。”铁匠边说着边比划，“因为我们这太穷了，出去的话手头总是不太够，所以，如果不是必要，大家都不太爱出去。”

说到这里，铁匠突然朝着Kelton探过头，压低了声音。这让Kelton不得不低下头，弯下身子，将耳侧探到铁匠的嘴边，以听到对方似是告知的什么秘密。

“也因为太穷了，所以我们镇上的单身汉，不太好娶到外地的老婆！”铁匠煞有介事的说道，语气间甚至带带上了一抹急切。“那些姑娘倒是原意嫁出去，毕竟可能生活会比现在更好嘛！这次，那个姑娘，Florence，我猜她也大概是这么想的！Darrell是教会猎人，有名声，又有钱，肯定比当地的小伙子们好多了……当然，Darrell他也是个好小子，大家都觉得，对Florence来说，也是个理想对象了。”

“可以想到。”Kelton附和道。

“这对Florence家也有好处！毕竟，教会猎人都比较有钱！”铁匠原本很热情的在说话，但他几乎就是下意识地察觉到自己似乎说了什么不该说的话。“啊，对不起，大师，我不是这个意思。”

“但这也是事实。”Kelton语调依旧平静，看上去完全没有被铁匠冒犯到。“在不伤害别人、损害社会的前提下，抓住一切机会，为自己做最好的打算都是人之常情，都是主创造人类时所赋予的趋好、趋美的本能，主不会责怪的。”

“啊，哈哈，哈，这就好。”铁匠又淳朴地笑了出来。“对，对，因为教会猎人都比我们大多数人有钱，所以呢，Florence这个结婚，也不止对自己有好处，对她家都有好处。至少那家一下就不用为生活发愁了，而且呢，Florence的哥哥Gabriel，也可以娶到他一直想娶的外地女了。但现在好了，什么都没了。”

Kelton记录着的手顿了一下。

“Gabriel期待的婚姻意向对象不是本地人？”

“呵，他才不呢。”铁匠这回倒是发出了个冷哼。“他已经看不上我们的姑娘了，甚至连周边镇子的都看不上！都怪他家给他去总教区那边读书，说是觉得对男孩有好处。但结果呢？养出了这样的一个家伙！整天都想着要娶大城市里的女人，也不看看自己配不配得上！”

“家庭经济情况的确是个问题。”Kelton赞同道，“没有什么大城市里的父母愿意让自己视若珍宝的女儿到一个他们认为的苦地方受苦。”

“是吧是吧！”铁匠忍不住大声地嚷嚷，“但他根本不知道自己的分量！整天想着，娶大城市的，娶大城市的。听说他在读书时候就处了个本地姑娘，说是甚至还想到结婚的事了，但没想对方根本没认真，也就是和他玩玩而已。所以等到那小子毕业求婚的时候，那个姑娘就很干脆的拒绝他了，还很直接地对他说他没家庭也没钱，从来都没想和他认真的。你看看！”

“基本情况我已经了解了。”Kelton飞速书写了几行后，便收起了他的笔记本。“感谢您的配合。”

Kelton结束话题的意味非常明显。

“……还有……啊？这就问完了？”Rodolfo嘴巴大张着，直楞楞的看着疑似正在收工的特遣执行官。他还憋着好多话想说，且还觉得那些东西会对特遣执行官大人会有帮助，没想到对方就这样打住了。

“是的，问完了。”Kelton端出了个高级官员的样子来，礼貌而疏离地对Rodolfo点了点头。“打扰良久，不胜歉意。”

“呃，好，好吧。不打扰，应该的。”Rodolfo又挠了挠脑袋。突然间，Kelton开始怀疑，这个动作是不是铁匠Rodolfo的某种习惯，好在Rodolfo自己感到有些尴尬或者不按的时候，安置一下不知可以放到何处的手。

不过，这个话题的结束也的确是有些太突兀了，应该做点什么让它自然结束。

Kelton这么想着，侧眼看了看位于他旁边的货架。然后他就看到了和他的眼睛位于同一高度的架子上，摆着一些瓶瓶罐罐。但这里似乎很久没人动过了，瓶瓶罐罐上也落满了灰。

Kelton好奇了起来，于是顺手拿起了一个。

“剑油？”Kelton有些惊讶。

剑油是冷兵器使用者必备的东西，也是铁匠铺日常买卖的货品。“战锤少女”的主人身高并不高，作为常用品的剑油放在那么高的地方，总是感觉有些说不过去。

“啊，那个，对。”铁匠看到Kelton手里的东西后，立即露出明白的表情，然后表情又转向了无可奈何。“是剑油没错，应该说是我店里卖的剑油里最好的一种。”

“既然是最好的，为何不把它放在醒目的柜子上，反而要紧紧地收起来？”Kelton仔细地看着手里的东西。“甚至感觉，比我平时用的一些剑油都好。”Kelton又补充道。

“这就是我收起来的原因。”铁匠闷闷地说，“因为它太好了，所以价格也不便宜，所以在这里根本不会有人买。我还能怎么办呢？只能收起来了，哎。”

Kelton没有接话，只是把手里的东西放到了“战锤少女”的柜台上。

“我想买这罐剑油。”Kelton对铁匠说，“剩下的剑油我也都买了。不过不是给我买，请帮我把这些送到Nyles镇的教会，如果主理牧师问起，就说这是信众给教会的捐赠，为了因公殉职的Darrell兄弟。”

然后，Kelton就看到铁匠的眼睛亮了起来，脸上也恢复了原本的笑意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **※译名表**  
>  ○人名
> 
>   * Ervyn Kelton-厄尔文·凯尔顿，主角，教会编制外猎人
>   * Eloise Langnas-埃勒维兹·朗纳，教会猎人，Nyles教会分会特派执行部执行部长
>   * Darrell-达雷尔，已故教会猎人
>   * Florence-弗洛伦丝，Darrell的未婚妻
>   * Flora-弗洛拉（Florence的昵称）
>   * Purcell-珀塞尔，Nyles教会新到任教会猎人
>   * Rodolfo-鲁道夫，铁匠铺“战锤少女”的铁匠
>   * Gabriel-加布里埃尔，Florence的哥哥
> 

> 
> ○地名
> 
>   * Nyles-尼莱斯镇
> 



End file.
